Amore a prima vista
by Daimeryan Rei
Summary: At the feast of Giovedi Grasso, the height of Carnevale in Venice, Yuugi entertains the crowd with stories about his travels all over the world, but he hasn't counted on one listener in particular: Atem Bellincioni El Sayed, son of an Italian duchessa and a diplomat from Egypt, who takes a particular shining to him…


Title: Amore a prima vista  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters  
Pairings: Yami no Yuugi (Atemu) x Mutou Yuugi

Word count: 6.650

Genre: PWP  
Warnings: full man-on-man action  
Summary: At the feast of _Giovedi Grasso,_ the height of _Carnevale_ in Venice, Yuugi entertains the crowd with stories about his travels all over the world, but he hasn't counted on one listener in particular: Atem Bellincioni El Sayed, son of an Italian _duchessa_ and a diplomat from Egypt, who takes a particular shining to him…

Author's note: Written for the Summer Smut Exchange Challenge, as suggested by my lovely writing partner in crime. Also doubles as prompt #38, Touch, for the fanfic100 challenge LiveJournal. Choice of pairing: Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi. Prompt: In a historical period and some things happen. Settings/moods: in the city. 'Amore a prima vista' is Italian for 'love at first sight'. Yes, I know it's cheesy. This fic doesn't pretend to be historically accurate. Feedback is a great thing. Vivaldi's Four Seasons is a great musical inspiration.

Key: - = scene change

* * *

 _Venice, 18_ _th_ _century_

Yuugi was quite nervous and fidgeted with his black suit. He'd seen quite a bit of the world by now, but he had never been in a place like this before, with so much decadence and splendor. Venice was truly the City of Masks, as _Carnevale_ was in full swing: continuous festivities, balls and dances, accompanied by wonderful, exquisite music and laughter, liquor and lust everywhere… and of course, everyone wore masks, in every sense of the word.

"Are you ready, Yuugi?"

"Yes, jii-chan."

The elderly man turned around. "Don't forget, you have to address me as your _nonno_ here," he quipped.

Yuugi chuckled. "I'm sorry, jii-chan. My Italian isn't as good as yours."

"Don't worry about it." He turned around once more so Yuugi could admire his suit. "Venice is very open-minded and welcoming everyone from the West and the East: noble intellectuals, travelers and adventurers. Many people will listen to us, Yuugi. They'll be very curious to hear our stories."

"I know, jii-chan. You look magnificent, by the way. Very classy."

Sugoroku plucked at his carefully combed moustache. "Who knows, maybe I'll encounter a wonderful _bella donna_ and I'll settle down for the rest of my poor, old life."

Yuugi made a dismissive gesture. He knew his grandfather was exaggerating. Ever since his wife, Yuugi's grandmother, had passed away, he had had no interest in finding another woman to share his life with. Instead, he traveled around the world with his grandson, dishing up grand stories and telling about exclusive adventures to everyone who wanted to hear about it.

"What about the box, jii-chan?" Yuugi asked. "As promised, I haven't taken a peek."

"I knew I could trust you." Sugoroku sounded amused. He pulled out a cardboard box from under the bed. He shared the room with Yuugi at this below average hotel, but it was all they could afford. "It's time to reveal its secret to you."

Yuugi smiled. Sometimes his grandfather's antics could be a bit tiresome, but that was simply who Sugoroku was, and Yuugi couldn't imagine him without his grand gestures and twinkling eyes. Truly, when his grandfather started to tell a story, his audience was immediately hooked and no one would leave before the end. Sugoroku carried the box over to the bed and put it down on the mattress. He lifted up the lid, revealing two masks, fairly generic, but the quality was outstanding and unmistakable.

"Jii-chan!" Yuugi gasped.

"Travelers and storytellers will fit into Venice just fine," he said, "but without a mask, we would simply look naked and stupid. It's _Carnevale_ ; we won't get accepted into any ball or dance with our bare faces. Here, take one."

Yuugi took the mask by the rim, as to not leave any dirt on the delicate black fabric. The small silver lining around the eyes was mesmerizing and the amount of crystal glass jewels, sprinkled all over the mask, was intriguing yet modest. From up close, it was pretty obvious the jewelry was fake, but Yuugi didn't think many people would pay that much attention. On the left side was a small bundle of those outrageous silver and white plumes, finishing off the mask with an exuberant touch, but not too conspicuous.

"I thought you'd like it," Sugoroku said, content with the look of awe on his grandson's face.

"It's really a wonderful design," Yuugi admitted. "Modest yet decadent, if that's even possible."

"They didn't come cheap, so be very careful with it," the elderly man said. "I think it's well worth the invest as we're staying in Italy for a while, and Venice is at its peak with masked balls and dances. Like I said, without them, we would just look silly. We can go up in the crowd and still stand out with our stories."

"It would be amazing to show these at home," Yuugi said, still admiring the mask. He could hear the echo of his own words and he wished he had bitten off his tongue. "I'm sorry, jii-chan, in no way I mean that…"

"No, you're right, Yuugi." Sugoroku stared at his own, identical mask and held it in front of his face. "I'm a selfish old man, who's keeping you away from your mother and your friends. I've been wondering lately, if it's time to go back for good…"

"But you want to see Egypt! _I_ want to see Egypt! Come on, jii-chan, we can make it there!"

"I can't provide for you like a normal man would do," Sugoroku said sullenly. "We've been sleeping under hedges, we've been struggling through rain and thunder, and we've been walking until the blisters on our feet have blisters. We make a meager living as traveling artists, but if people don't want to pay for our stories, I can't feed you, I can't clothe you. These masks and this hotel… it took the last of our money. I'm nothing but trouble, and it has a negative impact on you."

"Jii-chan, please, don't say such harsh things about yourself." Yuugi put down the mask and closed the distance between himself and the elderly man to give him a gentle hug. "We've been traveling for so long, we've seen so much. We've entertained hundreds, thousands of people in exchange for some coin or a hot meal."

"We're drifters, Yuugi," Sugoroku protested halfheartedly. "Your mother has at least a solid roof over her head."

"My mother hasn't seen a thing beyond the borders of our village," Yuugi said. "I've seen towns and cities that no one has never heard of before, I've seen civilizations and cultures that people thought were extinct. You've showed me so much, jii-chan. Don't be so glum. Let's enjoy all this magnificence in Venice, and then we'll go to Egypt!"

"I'd really love to see the Sphinx again," Sugoroku admitted, voice soft.

"Then Egypt it is." Yuugi smiled at him.

* * *

The feast of _Giovedi Grasso_ was the height of _Carnevale_ and it was a logical pick for Yuugi and his grandfather to mingle with the crowd. At midnight, fireworks would be shot out from the _Macchina_ and Yuugi was looking forward to see it. He'd seen fireworks in China and wondered what kind of spectacle the Venetians had planned. At St. Mark's Square, he allowed himself to be overwhelmed with the music, the sounds, the atmosphere, almost drowning in it. So much to see, so much to do: tents with magicians, charlatans, singers, fortune readers, games and puppet theatres. Yuugi had split from his grandfather and he was looking for a group of people who he could perform for and tell his stories. The crowd on the Square was too much occupied with the extravaganza of all the entertainment that was offered so he decided to find his target audience somewhere else. The Doge's Palace seemed like a suitable place and perhaps he could also find something to eat or drink there. He randomly went through an open door and ended up in a marble tiled hallway, leading to a huge ballroom.

The atmosphere was a bit restricted here, albeit not less decadent. The music, played by a live orchestra was softer and engaging, yet inspirational; obviously the work of the up and coming composer, Antonio Vivaldi. Yuugi was already glad to hear his own thoughts again. He gaped at the people, men and women dancing, dressed impeccably and eccentrically, filling the entire ballroom with much beauty and elegance. A masked servant held a silver platter in front of him with crystal flutes, filled with exquisite champagne. Yuugi accepted a glass, blushing furiously; this champagne was probably as expensive as his clothes, his mask and his hotel room combined! He sipped the liquid and savored its taste. He had to be careful with alcohol, he hadn't eaten anything yet, as his grandfather had no money left for even a simple pasta dish. Yuugi looked around if there was a buffet and to his delight, yes, at the far north corner of the room, he spotted lavishly set tables with silverware and porcelain bowls. He made his way over to the buffet and was almost salivating when he arrived at the tables: so much to choose from! With a plate full of food, Yuugi went to a corner of the room so he could enjoy his dinner in peace. A young woman followed his example and smiled at him.

"This looks delicious, doesn't it?"

"It certainly does, _mia signora_ ," Yuugi said. Of course his heavy accent was the first thing people noticed. He wasn't offended or bothered by it at all when she said: "Oh! You're not from around here, are you?"

That was his cue to launch into his performance as a traveler artist and soon she was hanging onto his every word. Others started to gather around him, curious as to what he was saying and getting ensnared in his stories. Yuugi felt more at ease, his confidence increasing with every other man or woman joining the group. He told about his travels to China and he didn't even notice when his empty plate was discreetly taken away and exchanged for another full one, and his glass of champagne was constantly refilled. He moved on to Egypt, wowing the audience with stories about the Sphinx, which he told from his grandfather's point of view, who had seen the magnificent statue himself in his younger years. The group was intently listening, but one after another suddenly started to avert their eyes and act a little nervously. Yuugi's voice trailed off. Why was everyone falling silent? Not-understanding and with a little fear that he had unbeknownst offended someone, he fell silent as well.

"Please, by all means, continue, _signore_ ," a deeper, husky voice resonated behind him. "I want to hear more about your adventures in the Valley of Kings."

The men mumbled and bowed and the women made elegant reverences to the one who had spoken. Confused and slightly bewildered, Yuugi turned around and stared into the handsomest face he'd ever seen. The man was simply, stunningly beautiful. Flawless tan skin, dressed in a perfectly tailored black suit that stressed his slender body slightly taller than Yuugi's, combined with a pristine black mask that was covered with golden embroidery and encrusted with diamonds. This jewelry was very real, just like the rings on his fingers, the broad collar around his neck and the two dangling, large earrings clipped to his earlobes, all golden. Yuugi swallowed, completely lost for words. One of the men from the group took his silence for ignorance, and hurried to say: " _Signore_ , may I introduce you to the Most Honorable, _marchese_ Atem Bellincioni El Sayed? He's a personal friend of the Doge and here on personal invitation."

A marquis? Yuugi quickly gathered his bearings and he bowed deeply. "Pl-pleased to meet you, Most Honorable _marchese_."

Atem motioned at a servant and he put his empty glass on the silver tray, before shooing the servant away again. "I did not catch your name..?"

"Yuugi," he said. "Yuugi Mutou."

"Well, it is obvious you are not from around here. You must be tired of hearing that same sentence over and over again. I am very fascinated by your artistic ability and talent to bring your stories to life, _signore._ "

Yuugi was quite excited. A real marquis! What if he could become his patron, and sponsor his trip to Egypt? It was a little weird to see someone sporting a similar hairstyle like his, but Yuugi chalked it up to coincidence.

"Forgive my curiosity, _marchese_ ," he said. "But your surname..."

"You recognized the Egyptian roots, of course," Atem replied. "It is a bit of a mess, so to say. My mother is a _duchessa_ from the House of Farnese and my father is a diplomat from Egypt. My mother was arranged to wed a man from another House, but she got a bit carried away, frolicking around with a traveling diplomat… and there I was, bestowed upon the title of _marchese_ and a royal funds on the condition of living quietly, as it was not done for the _duchessa_ to get intimate with someone not of her standing. Her husband-to-be would be devastated. How she managed to cover up her pregnancy, I do not know. I have never asked."

Yuugi blushed at how freely Atem spoke. He was used to the open-minded talk in Venice, but Atem in particular seemed to not hold back on intimate details. He showed Yuugi a smile; confident, bordering on arrogant. "Please continue, _signore_ Mutou. You were at the borders of the Nile, if I am not mistaken."

"Yes, ah… yes," Yuugi said and scrambled to pick up his story again. Fortunately, he hadn't lost the attention of the crowd and he continued, retelling his grandfather's tale.

"The soldiers followed us, all the way down the-" Something slid down his back. Someone was touching him. A hand traipsed along his spine, going lower and lower and unabashedly, pinched his ass. Yuugi managed to cover up his squeal with a strange cough. "We had to cross the border, moving into unexplored territory," he said, glad that his mask covered half of his beet red face. Only one person stood beside him, and he couldn't call attention upon the marquis to keep his hands to himself, could he? That hand on his lower backside. Touching him where… well, no one else had touched him before. Roaming playfully yet moving up, wedging a finger between the layers of fabric and bare skin. He wasn't… going to…

"Ah, eh…" Yuugi lost the thread of his story. The people around him looked quizzically at him, wondering why he suddenly had difficulties concentrating.

"Our story teller is exhausted," Atem said and leaned into him, so much that his lips were close to Yuugi's ear, brushing his earlobe. Yuugi's knees turned dangerously weak. "You have listened to him for hours on end without rewarding him, you ungrateful leeches."

The group mumbled apologetically and broke up. Most of them returned to the dance floor, others moved on to the buffet or started up conversation among themselves. Yuugi wanted to moan in either frustration or a weird sense of pleasure. Atem used his other hand to touch Yuugi's chin and tilted his head towards him.

"Do not worry about them," he said. "I will make it well worth your time."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Yuugi said. He was gazing at Atem's eyes; they bore a strange yet fascinating reddish hue which didn't scare him off, but hypnotized him.

"As a traveling artist, I am sure life must be pretty hard for you," Atem said. "I have enjoyed your stories and I will reward you with good coin."

"Yes, a little money would be nice," Yuugi said and immediately wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Of all the things to say..!

"Would you care for something to drink?" Atem still leaned into him, his lips so close, his voice husky and low, his words dancing around his ears. He already beckoned a servant over, without awaiting his answer. Yuugi decided to forgo the champagne and drink some light wine instead. He realized they were walking. Atem's hand still rested against his lower backside as he gently yet determinedly steered him towards the exit of the ballroom. One hand, Yuugi was grateful as the sounds and all the people were getting too much, but on the other hand, he wasn't really sure what Atem's intentions were.

"You seem fatigued," Atem said, as if guessing his thoughts. "I know a nice place where you can rest. You must have been up and running all day."

"It has been a couple of intense days," Yuugi admitted. "We traveled all the way from China to be in time for the _Carnevale_."

"I want to hear all about it," Atem said. Yuugi blushed and walked alongside Atem down the hallway to a large, marble staircase, flanked by female statues, holding up crystal chandeliers. As they climbed the stairs, the music from the ballroom faded away, and Yuugi's voice was better audible as he talked about his grandfather and their travel itinerary, what cities they had seen… until they halted in front of a double door. Atem opened the door and held it open for Yuugi. He stepped inside a dark room.

"Ah, I should have brought a candle. I will take care of it. Why do you not stand by the window? You will have a bit of fresh air and you can see over the square. It is a marvelous spot to view the fireworks."

"Thank you," Yuugi said and followed up on the suggestion. A strange sensation fluttered and flittered through his body. Why was he even here? Why did he listen to Atem? Why was it so hard to resist his voice... his words? Yuugi cracked the window open and inhaled the fresh air. A gentle breeze ruffled the feathers on his mask. He heard a couple of noises he couldn't identify and he turned around. Atem had lit all the candles and oil lamps in the room, giving off a nice, warm glow and revealing the rich, burgundy red colors of the furniture. Now the marquis was pouring clear liquid into two glasses; from his distance, Yuugi couldn't see what, but he wasn't exactly hoping for more liquor. Atem walked up to them and handed him a glass.

"Mountain water," he said. "Something fresh and quenching your thirst, instead of all the wine and champagne. Some people really do not want to believe that all that alcohol is dehydrating them."

"Thank you." Yuugi sipped the water. Delicious! He was relieved that Atem didn't choose to pour him more liquor and he finished his glass rather quickly. "I really needed it."

"I thought you might." Atem nodded towards the window. "How is the fresh air?"

"It's wonderful, thank you."

"Venice can be overwhelming. I grew up in this city, so I do not know any better… but to a foreigner, all that music, the colors, the dances can be very overwhelming."

"Devastatingly overwhelming," Yuugi agreed. "I have a lot to draw, that's for sure."

"Draw?"

"Yes, I draw the locations I've been to, the sights I've seen. Sometimes we sell a drawing… I keep them in my hotel room. I'd love to show them to you."

"I would love to be drawn by you." Atem was so close that the kiss was simply inevitable. Yuugi felt his lips on his, soft, plump lips and he immediately latched onto them. The empty glass disappeared from his hand, perhaps Atem took it or whatever, but now he had both his hands and arms free and he all but threw them around the marquis, losing himself into the kiss.

"I would love to draw you," he said, and was taken aback by his own breathy voice. "Though I don't have much experience drawing portraits…"

"Then we should build up some experience," Atem answered ambiguously. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" He tilted his head for another kiss and somehow managed to not get the feathers of their masks entangled. Yuugi nodded. His fingers curled themselves into Atem's expensive cape attached to his equally expensive suit. " _Amore a prima vista_?"

" _Si, si_ ," Yuugi answered. Atem smiled into the kiss, his hands against Yuugi's back. He broke up the kiss though, much to Yuugi's disappointment.

"You are going to miss the fireworks."

It had to be close to midnight, then. Yuugi didn't look outside the window. "I've seen fireworks in China," he said, slightly petulant as he wanted to continue the kissing. Atem turned him towards the window.

"You would not want to miss it," he said and he had barely finished his sentence, or the _Macchina_ started shooting out the fireworks. Yuugi watched and indeed, it was amazing to watch. He marveled at the magnificence and colors of the fireworks, admiring the wonderful sight. He opened the window just a little further to take it all in.

"You're right," Yuugi said, "I wouldn't want to miss this."

"I knew it." Atem sounded smug. Yuugi didn't react as he watched the fireworks, hearing the 'ooh's and 'aaah's coming from down below. It was truly a beautiful sight from this height! He enjoyed the view very much… and didn't move when hands were placed on his hips. Atem was behind him, leaning into him once more to nibble on his neck. Yuugi immediately forgot about the beauty of the fireworks.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why I knew?" Atem asked in return, his tone of voice light, teasing. His hands slipped between fabric and skin again, his touch so light yet so… heavy. He was omnipresent and he was demanding and Yuugi knew it, but he didn't want to give into that demand, not yet. He had to know first.

"Why you picked me," Yuugi said. He didn't know where his sultry voice came from. "Why you decided to seduce me."

"Seduce you?" Atem sounded honestly surprised, then he nipped at his throat. Yuugi shuddered. His knees wobbled. "My my, handsome story teller, it was _you_ who seduced _me._ Your voice… your words… your eyes… did you not notice how the crowd clung to every word? They did not want to leave you even if the room was on fire."

"You chased them away," Yuugi said. How was he supposed to respond to these kisses? He didn't realize he was craning his neck, offering more skin. Atem greedily seized the opportunity and suckled on his skin.

"That is an advantage of being a _marchese_ and personal friend of the Doge," he simply said. "People want power, but they also fear power. And what if I, in my position, would drop a couple of words here or there..?"

"You wouldn't," Yuugi breathed as a hand crept up from under his shirt, fingers tracing his skin, the cold touch of the jewelry making him shiver.

"Would I not?" Atem breathed against his neck again, admiring the reddish spot. Yuugi shivered once more. He could feel the power in Atem's voice and for a moment he was convinced that yes, nothing would stop this man, he would be up to his neck in dangerous intrigues and mind games in the darkness of night, dangerous games with those red eyes and that low voice of his. Atem shifted his hand, now on Yuugi's chest, rumpling the fabric of his shirt, lifting it up from the waistband of his pants. That touch - those fingers! His other hand was casually on Yuugi's hip. Yuugi wanted to drape himself in Atem's arms, he wanted his kisses, his touches, forever and forever.

"What about love at first sight?" he asked, even though it was hard to speak.  
"What about it?" Atem nuzzled him. A button came undone. A soft breeze brushed past his uncovered abdomen.

"Do you believe in it?"

"Yes, I do," Atem answered. "Or do you believe that I would take anyone with me, just for the pleasure of one night?"

"You're a conqueror." Yuugi couldn't help himself. "You know what you want, and you'll take it."

Atem undid another button, his long, slender fingers driving Yuugi slowly but surely insane. "That is not entirely true. I do know what I want, but I do not always take it."

"I don't believe it," Yuugi murmured. Atem brought his face close to his again, nibbling on his lips.

"Then what do I need to do to prove it to you?"

"I… I don't know." Yuugi said. "Please don't stop."

Another button, and another one. His jacket and shirt had come undone. Atem's fingers crept up, touching and roaming freely. The garments slipped from his right shoulder and the marquis suckled on the bare skin.

"I heard the passion in your voice," he said, voice nothing but a whisper. "About your travels. About Egypt. I want to see Egypt too. I have no family or real friends in Venice. I want to see my real homeland. Take me with you."

"Take _me_ ," Yuugi blurted out. He could feel Atem's grin against his skin and before he could think twice, Atemu all but scooped him up and carried him over to the large bed. On his way, he peeled Yuugi out of his shirt, jacket and small cape, strewing the garments all over the floor. By the time he laid Yuugi down, he had almost worked him out of his pants and he started on his boots. Yuugi lend a helping hand while he tried to identify everything that was running through his body and mind. It was so contradicting, the eagerness and lust he was feeling, along with the slight fear of the unknown. He was also afraid to embarrass himself or the other, by doing something stupid or silly. One boot came off and Atem moved to work on the laces of the other boot. The marquis was still dressed from head to toe, and the long feathers on his mask tickled Yuugi's chin. The mask! He carefully took it off, revealing his face. Atem halted and looked up.

"You have the most stunning eyes I have ever seen," he said. Yuugi blushed and ironically, averted his eyes. Of course Atem had seen a lot; he was a _marchese_ , a man of power and in a privileged, high position. Yuugi was nothing, just a petty traveler… but for some reason, he didn't feel that way. Atem treated him like a king, he was very respectful of his body and complimented him; it confused and endeared him, and he didn't know why or what anymore. Atem disposed of the last of his clothing and now Yuugi was naked, and in a surge of embarrassment, he turned on his stomach, trying to cover himself up. Atem put his hands on his shoulders, gently massaging him.

"Have you ever been with a man before?" he asked.

Yuugi shook his head.

"Are you scared?"

He shook his head again.

"Do you wish for me to stop?"

"No!" Yuugi startled himself with his loud cry. "No," he continued, softer. "Please. I have never been with anyone before, but I want to be with you."

Atem kissed him on his shoulder. "You have shown your faith in me. Let me show you my faith in you." He undressed himself. Yuugi could hear the rustling of the fabric, the clothes sliding off of him. He peeked over his shoulder, watching Atem reveal himself. He was perfect, of course. Flawless. Yuugi gasped at seeing him naked, only wearing the mask.

"What do you think?" Atem asked.

"It's impossible to describe you," Yuugi answered. "You're above perfection."

"You are flattering me," Atem said and climbed on the bed.

"Wait, please." Yuugi reached for Atem's face. Surprised, he withdrew, but it dawned to him the next second. Inclining his head, he allowed Yuugi to carefully remove the mask. Atem blinked when the weight of the fairly heavy mask was lifted and Yuugi stared at his eyes, framed with sensuous long, dark lashes.

"Beautiful."

"Why thank you." Atem didn't blush, much to Yuugi's frustration. Why was _he_ all red in his face, and not the other? How he wished he had some experience, anything…! Atem decided to kiss him again and that was something he could wholeheartedly indulge himself with. Yuugi moved his arms around Atem and answered to the kisses. Atem lied down on the bed, taking Yuugi with him; Yuugi ignored everything but the kisses for now. He even ignored that what was pressing against him and he got even redder at the thought alone. So many kisses… the touch of their lips together, gentle at first but becoming increasingly hungrier. Yuugi kissed Atem wherever he could, reveling in those warm hands on his back, poking and prodding a little, fingers firmly kneading. He couldn't help but to press back against Atem's hands, and whenever he did, the slightest movements send sensations all through his body. As he was on top, Yuugi's cock slid over Atem's abdomen as he moved, eliciting delicious moans from the other. Every time he pressed back against those hands, he also pressed back against Atem's cock, snugly caught between his ass cheeks. Yuugi put his hands next to Atem's side, keeping himself stable as he dipped his head lower for more kisses, exploring his body.

Yuugi quickly discovered how much fun it was to tease - and please - the other; when he rolled his hips and ground into him, he elicited low, deep moans of pleasure from the marquis. He liked the way he could provoke these moans and gasps, he liked how he could make Atem feel the same pleasure and more. He had no idea how to proceed from here though, too insecure and too inexperienced to take the lead himself. Their breathing was erratic, chests heaving, and Yuugi felt more shivers and shudders traveling through his body. It was demanding for more, and he desperately wanted to answer it… Atem leaned to the side for a couple of seconds and retrieved a small jar from the mahogany nightstand.

"Use this," he said breathlessly, handing the jar to Yuugi. "It is scented oil." Yuugi unscrewed the cap and inhaled; he couldn't name the typical scent… something with berries? His fingers trembled as he stuck them inside the jar, coating them with the concoction. Taking another deep breath, he reached behind him and his fingers touched the tip of Atem's cock. The reaction was instant and overwhelming: Atem shuddered violently, he arched his back and flicked out his tongue, accompanied by a loud moan. Encouraged, Yuugi moved his hand up and down, coating Atem's cock with the oil, and after taking another handful from the jar, he slathered more oil over him, rubbing and stroking. He put the jar to the side and reached behind him again, knowing what to do. He felt very happy and dizzy at the same time. He couldn't believe this was really happening, yet he wanted it so much. He hadn't known what to do, but his body was guiding him, Atem was guiding him as he helped Yuugi to shift his position, guiding Atem's cock to his entrance. He gasped when the tip brushed past it, and he shuddered.

"I don't think it's going to work," he said, sounding disappointed.

"Take it easy," Atem said, though his words were difficult to make out, due to his heavy breathing. "Do not rush." His arms were on Yuugi's thighs, and encouraged once more, Yuugi tried again. Take it easy, take it easy… this was what he wanted, he wanted to feel this, experience this! It felt weird, slippery and wet and intrusive and… explosive, just like the fireworks outside. He threw his head back and moaned out loud as he lowered himself further on Atem's cock, taking him in slowly but surely. He mewled and panted, almost wheezed, unable to comprehend all the sensations running through him, the sensitivity of his body overthrowing his rational mind. He needed to adjust and Yuugi stared at the ceiling, barely comprehending. His entire body was on fire and he was baffled by his raging desire, his need, his lust.

"Atem…" he could only breathe his name and almost fell on top of him, grateful that Atem was holding him up, his hands firmly on his hips. Atem thrust upwards, eliciting a loud squeal from Yuugi. His body… how could he deal with this? It was too much, so much pleasure and lust, he simply couldn't understand how it was possible. He wanted to feel more! This… this… how to describe it, he was lost for words! He didn't know what he was doing, his body took over. After a minute or so, he realized that he was determining the rhythm, and he was baffled once more: since when had he decided to take the lead? But that was exactly what he was doing, riding Atem's cock and rolling his hips, creating this delicious friction himself. Instinctively, he moved faster, responding to all the urges and increasing desire within him, keeping his own hands over Atem's, while he tried to comprehend what was going on. It didn't matter. It didn't matter at all. He only wanted this desire to be satisfied, his lust to be satisfied, and right now his body was working rapidly towards a pinnacle. Yuugi pushed back, increasing his pace again and again, gasping, moaning, whimpering and whispering.

"Yuugi," Atem mumbled his name, "Yuugi, you are driving me insane…"

Yuugi wanted to protest, if he could find the energy and breathe to say something. How could anyone think _he_ was driving him insane? That hard, slick cock inside him, those hands on his hips..! Yuugi closed his eyes in pure bliss, his body acting upon its own. His legs cramped just a little and he slowed down, which was a sign for Atem to sit upright and change their position, lying Yuugi down on his back. Yuugi's arms slipped from Atem and he grabbed fistfuls of bed sheets as Atem immediately hooked his legs over his shoulders and thrust inside him, even deeper than just before. Yuugi wailed in utmost pleasure, arching his back and almost lifting himself up from the mattress. Atem covered his mouth with his own, tugging at his bottom lip. "Cry as loud as you can," he breathed into the kiss. "I want to hear you, loud and clear. I want to see you, hear you, touch you…"

"Please," Yuugi was reduced to a mess of heated desire and unfulfilled needs, "please please please..! Everything… anything!"

"Promise me the world," Atem demanded, trailing his lips over Yuugi's neck, increasing his pace even more, hands moving up and down Yuugi's legs.

"I promise you the world," Yuugi gasped, out of breath. He couldn't think of anything else, it was hard to form words, let alone sentences in his mind.

"Take me with you," Atem said, his breathing fast.

"Take me, take me," Yuugi cried out, followed by a loud "Yes, yes!" over and over again. The rhythm, the thrusts, the sensations, his heart beating like mad, his breathing ragged, he couldn't hold on anymore. He squirmed, writhed, trashed, and Atem's hands were all over him, touching, pressing, caressing, stroking - and as if to keep him under total control, his fingers curled around Yuugi's cock, using its own leaked juices to stroke him, and that was all and every last touch he needed. He threw his head back and screamed his throat raw and hoarse. It was impossible to keep it all inside - literally. The intensity of the evening, the deep thrusts, the kisses, the build-up, he couldn't withstand it longer and allowed his body to be overtaken. He shook and shuddered and the sensations ran from his head to his toes, his legs cramping up as wave after wave traveled through him. Wrecked and drained, he lifelessly fell back onto the mattress, his chest still heaving, eyes closed. Atem pressed feathery light kisses all over him, smiling against his skin. "That was very lovely… and very loud."

Yuugi didn't even have the energy left to blush. He mustered up a smile though, a very content, satisfied smile. His natural, caring character kicked in the next moment and he caressed Atem's slightly sweaty hair. "What about you..?" he asked.

"Do not worry about me," Atem said, nuzzling him. "I have been fully and totally satisfied, my love. You were too busy too notice it." He chuckled.

 _My love…_ Yuugi softly moaned. It was so lovely to hear out of Atem's mouth. "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do." Atem was a little out of breath still, but he continued the kisses, his hands busy as before, stroking and caressing his sides.

"About taking you with me," Yuugi said, turning more serious. Atem looked at him, his eyes half-lidded, the reddish-hue now a dark red, mysterious and warm.

"I would love to see Egypt," he said. "I would love to go with you. Everywhere."

Yuugi pursed his lips and he was kissed again. He sifted through the multicolored strands and noticed that Atem liked his hair petted. He hoped that their union would never be broken up. Atem was inside him, hard as before, and he enjoyed the feeling and the continuous presence very much. "You were talking about your grandfather, though. You travel with him, right?"

"Yes, yes I do." Yuugi wasn't sure what answer Atem expected. He wasn't going to abandon his grandfather, if that was where the other was hinting at.

" _Cara mia_ ," Atem said, "I hope he is hard of hearing, then. Because I want to make love to you every night and every day."

Yuugi's heart skipped a beat. "I was hoping you'd say that," he said and surrendered to the storm of kisses once more. "Too bad he has excellent hearing for his age."

Atem snickered. "Then we will send him away to run an errand. Or we will sneak out for the night. I want to make love to you underneath the Sphinx in the Egyptian moonlit night."

"Oohh…." Yuugi melted into another kiss. Something else struck him: it was quiet. The fireworks had died down and people had gone home, to sleep off all the booze they had consumed. He hoped no one had heard his loud scream all the way outside. Yuugi cupped Atem's face. "This was my first time," he said, smiling coyly.

"A natural talent, just like when you are telling stories." Atem sounded amused. "You are very passionate about everything you do, are you not?"

"It's you," Yuugi answered. "You provoked this all in me."

"Guilty as charged, then." Atem didn't let go of him. He shifted a little, pushing inside him again. "You had this all inside of you, my love. You just did not know it yet."

Yuugi clasped his legs around his waist, his hands sliding down to Atem's shoulders. The marquis ran his hands over his thighs and playfully darted his fingers along his sides. Exchanging kisses, this time it was much slower but no less intense or passionate. Yuugi clung to Atem all the way, gasping and breathing between kisses, touching him everywhere he could, inhaling his scent, absorbing him in every way possible. He reached his second orgasm not soon after, accompanied by a low, throaty moan as his body caved in, experiencing the same pinnacle again, yet very different and so good. This time, he paid close attention to Atem and encouraged him, his hands confidently on the marquis' lower backside, mimicking his earlier touch. Responding to the heated kisses, moving along with the other, whispering in his ear, Yuugi shivered with delight as he felt how Atem came inside him, a sensation he hadn't picked up on before as he had been too busy too notice it, indeed. Smiling, he hugged Atem who lied down on top of him, breathing harshly. Gently, he patted Atem's hair and stroked the multicolored strands.

"I can't say no to you, _marchese_ ," he said. "You took me by storm."

"And you answered in full," Atem said in return. He put his head on Yuugi's shoulder, his breathing still erratic. Yuugi had no idea what time it was, but it had to be the late hours of night. His grandfather would've made his way safely to their hotel room, he was sure of it. He hoped Sugoroku wouldn't be too worried as Yuugi had never stayed out for a night before; he couldn't wait to see the look on the elderly man's face when he brought him a genuine marquis.

"I love you," Yuugi said.

Atem didn't hesitate for a second. "I love you too."

 _Amore a prima vista_.


End file.
